skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolaf the Titans Bastard
´´I will gut your corpse if you so much as nub me with your foot gain´´ -Rolaf during The Heist Early Life Rolaf was raised without a father into a family of Mercanaries, He never found out who his father was before he died at the hands of Emrey. He was taken care of by his uncle on his mothers side at the age of two. The band of Mercanaries hes uncle was apart of cared not for his age. He killed his first man at the age of twelve and slowly lost compassion to others. He never had friends nor true family. Mercanary Life Rolaf killed a Dovah at the age of 18, when he stabbed the giant lizard in the mouth with a steel dagger. The dragon breathed fire with Rolaf stabbing it, the steel melted and pierced the dragons skull, fusing the steel with dragonbone and burning hes right hand till the elbow. He traveled through most of Tamerial in these days and came incontact with The Bastards Blade- A unique bastard sword forged from steel. He is known to have killed several large creatures including Saber Cats, Mountain lions, Mammoths and Senche-Tigers. He also joined Coven of Namira during sometime. He also was infected with the Werebear disease. Adventures The Seraphim Rolaf was charged and prosecuted of the following crimes 3 first degree murders, 3 homocides, 2 Manslaughter, 1 crime against humanity first degree, 3 crimes against humanity 2 degree, 15 crimes against humanity third degree, 3 thefts, 25 Assaults. He was sentenced to death and was to be executed before he changed hes crime sheet with a petty thief and got of easy with 7 years on the Seraphim. He also commited a murder of a guard aboard before the crash of the ship. It is still unknown what happened to him aboard The Heist Rolaf joined a group of mercanarys for a high paying job the envolved the aquesition of a Deadric Siege Crawler. During which he traveled to Oblivion and returned only to betray the group with Curvos and leave them for dead. Afterwards Rolaf hung Fernar (the one who had hired them) from his own intestines untop of the White Gold Tower. During Rolafs time in the city, he killed the orphans, and set free all the criminals. He eventually went after the group again and was killed after fighting in which time hes right hand was maimed, hes entire body was burnt and he was shot with arrows several times. He survived and even managed to grab the neck of one of hes ex-companions before Emrey decapicated him. Quotes ´´We could always eat eachother´´-During the crash of Seraphim ´´Aye Bastard indeed, now lets not pretend like we are saints, or Aedra we are convicts so how about we play no games´´- When he was callled Bastard during the Seraphim ´´But if I am one septim short Ill skin you alive´´- During the heist when he was hired ´´Aye my lord, but Ill gut you and skin you alive friend´´ Rolaf said with mockingly tone- During the heist ´´God I love my job´´ -After hanging Fernar from the white gold tower with his guts